


Odi et Amo5

by Limelight_Sekkuito



Series: Odi et Amo Series(Vampire Knight) [5]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Sekkuito/pseuds/Limelight_Sekkuito
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Series: Odi et Amo Series(Vampire Knight) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544011





	Odi et Amo5

  
  
一年来，优姬的心中生长出一片既深且暗的森林，枝叶密密匝匝荫蔽天空，纤细而神经质，线条美丽有力。被细枝扎到即流出毛绒绒的、丰沛的血。林下有莫名之物。捉摸不出形状。恐怖的。无声的。掐住脖子发不出尖叫。影子在循环游走，不放过她，簌簌的声息来自四面八方。锥生零不知道。

——深暗森林中的你现在，如何呢？  
他没法和贵夫人讲话，但血会说话，来自玖兰枢的身体，因此可以告诉他。他又啜饮了，他喋血，血对他喋喋不休。切断上皮组织，肌肉纤维，刺透血管壁，窃汲生命之河的记忆。接吻时啜饮，唇肉，口角，舌面，把自己的血舔进枢的喉咙。拥抱时啜饮，喉结，颌底，耳后，用獠牙听着心跳，有时咬到骨头附近。是那样汩汩流出的，惶惑的，为情所困的颜色。血流淌下来就像泪，在玖兰枢的身体上，洇湿锥生零的衣角。他去舔衣角，把袖口沾的血吸出来，榨出来，布印皱巴巴的，蜡染展开那样的痕迹，铁红素从高渗透压流动到低渗透压。  
他确实累了，但日光之下的劳碌不可能停止。岁月推着他走，强迫他走，盲目的命运之轮骨碌骨碌，他也不可能坐以待毙，恨他者不乏其人。  
他每周都站在夜会上，注视吸血鬼熙熙攘攘。他强大的力量散发出来无法被忽视，他自知。吸血鬼们调笑之间来来去去。如同风里裹挟着话音，他能够听到关于他的纷纷议论，朝他吹来。  
又是些什么呢？除了偏见，畏惧，提防，恶意，不祥，宿命。他既不高贵纯洁，也非艳情诱惑。  
他想，我依赖着紫炎。我保护着紫炎。那样一个淫熟又暴烈的女人，一个Level D。然而，现在，紫炎的血是我真正所必需吗？其实我有玖兰枢。紫炎也不可能不发现。玖兰枢有妒意吗？或者说，我对得起优姬吗？  
紫炎生活在谎言之间，她去做交易，我看守她的安全。难道她不曾悔恨过吗？她本来也是人，是个以美貌为生的美人，一个交际花，一个娼妇，却不知道自己勾搭上了纯血种。她现在的生活并不比过去更差，但我想人都不愿被异化，她也是接受这种命运然后活用它。她本来也是人！人有坟墓，吸血鬼亦有，然而我认为那是一种拙劣的模仿。吸血鬼不必与蛆虫为伴，没有纳骨堂，没有圣髑，也不必担心被亵渎尸体。棺材用来沉睡，他们用会苏醒的肉体讽刺棺材板上钉钉的永恒。  
那时候我还不知道她不幸的死期将近，以为她还能活很久。我以为就算在我的工作迈入新阶段之后，她也会是我可靠的线人。我的任务就是杀光纯血种。  
然而，紫炎何竟爱上了我呢！  
我不愿意理睬，但也不能完全充耳不闻，事实就是这样。我对自己说我只爱优姬，而且是爱“人”的那部分，因为伴随我成长的她并不是吸血鬼。可是那个时候我自以为是人，但其实已经是吸血鬼了。她是被变成人的吸血鬼，我是被变成吸血鬼的人。我们因为仇人而父母双亡。  
她有哥哥，我有弟弟。哥哥爱她，弟弟爱我。但我的弟弟无能，只能去送死。  
于是他被玖兰李土一记重击，拖着濒死的身躯找到我。玖兰李土说想吞噬我，此话不假，我的血肉是如此可口。我憎恶地设想过如何被他贯穿。他真是好一个邪恶又不加掩饰的吸血鬼，某种程度上与Level E无异。那双眼睛真是无法忘记，红蓝二色，跋扈的眉毛，过分英俊地根根勾勒在发达的眉骨上。  
一个长辈，一个玖兰家人。他无疑是按照玖兰家的模板降生的孩子，但他显然不是平和的那一类，平心而论，玖兰家其他人的平和也并非真正平和，潜藏着心理变态和过分的东西。他甚至比玖兰悠活得更久，从他话可推测出他和树里的关系。而三兄妹的父母是怎么死的呢？是玖兰李土杀的，为了树里，为了横刀夺爱。纯血种都太脏了。那气息混合着色欲与疯狂，汹涌的不安定，在那裹挟雪花的风中……  
然后死在他枪下。  
他无法忘记。李土，不仅仅是李土——是令人作呕的吸血鬼，也是拥有魔性魅力的吸血鬼。纯血种不可能不漂亮。李土的容颜显示出古老的邪恶，他觉得玖兰枢更理应如此，事实却是，枢没有那样反复无常，好勇斗狠，耽于色欲，而是把一切秘密隐藏在高贵的忧郁和平静的暴戾中。  
他感到这个男人的忧郁。玖兰枢。在事实的水面下，枢到底克制了多少？但枢却认为可以向锥生零表达。他的恶德并不外显，我却要一一承受，零悲哀地想。他首先是用枪口对准玖兰李土，然后是玖兰枢。  
那么，现在，玖兰枢，你在哪里呢？  
我能看见你。看不见你，我也要循着气息立刻知道你在场内的走动，我不可能放过你的一举一动，玖兰枢，我最需要注视的人，我留心观察你任何的风吹草动。事情最好是不能在我掌控之外，我尽我所能。  
在夜场上，只有知道你在哪里我才能安心工作，你或远或近都是对我心灵的折磨，但这总比不知道你的去向更令人踏实，接受折磨也得有所准备，毫不知情让人惶惶不可终日。  
你是最危险的因素，破译我命运的最重要的人。  
可是。你为什么要来找我。你不会道歉的。我也不会不恨你。  
为什么要让我一直寻找悬而未决的答案。我明明可以告诉你，我只爱优姬。你也可以这样告诉我的。不用去强调谁背叛谁，我们都是背叛优姬，不是吗？  
他们吻在了一起。

锥生本想让自己不流泪的，可还是心酸泪垂。他不去做什么挣扎，但也不想说明他懂了。他也不想说服从是美德，而反抗是正道。他漂亮的唇齿不像当年那样闭得紧紧的，昏暗的内部敞开了，口腔的内部好似露出一线光明。  
别说了。别说了好吗。  
于是枢不说了。口唇，从外部到内部，比光洁更光洁，比柔软更柔软。然后他刺破了，血色像蜂蜜水彩一样在唾液里扩散开。扩散开来的还有颤抖。  
獠牙是世界的中心，所有浪涛都围绕着它。情欲之海上打起水花。海鸟低低飞着传告远方的风暴。  
他们紧紧拥抱着，不太好看的、肢体扭曲的姿势，发力凶狠，绞出一绺绺汗水。休息室里，枢把他弄得满身是血，沙发罩巾斑斑驳驳像月经来潮的赤裸女子夜间痛苦地翻滚过，绿色的草原上流淌过一条黑色的大河，枢扯过垫子垫在他腰下。  
在这隐晦的卓绝之中。深渊中魔鬼下降又上升，魔鬼被一次次送回地狱里去。  
锥生沉重的指甲扯开钩织紧密的棉线头，那些古董蕾丝绽开了，变得无力。他的指尖仿佛有心在跳动。啊，那些赤色的血管，绿色的血管，青色的血管，蓝色的血管，紫色的血管。为什么机体的内部不是灌满着血呢？为什么要在人的内部种植一棵没完没了的空心之树？血液流在其中未免太束缚，脏腑都是不必要的，血，只有血就可以，人的空壳里装着血，人是一个瓶子，是贮存血的海绵体，需要时可以饮用，混合和分享。  
心头上有火，散逸出来，心脏在燃烧氢和氦，它是太阳！所以人是一个星系，接受着太阳风。每隔十一年，带电粒子的乱流干扰地球磁场。他的通讯混乱了。  
然后他们交换精子，枢一口吞下他的肉棒，他紧紧按着那颗低下的头颅近乎愤怒，想把枢的脖子掐断。  
他无端地想到“免除世罪的天主羔羊”，梦中的枢不着调地哼唱着垂怜经。  
枢是灵巧的，是有余地的。因此他不感到对生死的害怕，而更多是个人意义上的惶恐。  
日暮之时黄白色的天空，太阳周围钢蓝色的乌鸦起飞降落，云层盘旋围绕着辉煌的藻井，树枝芜杂交错，空气变冷，不可见之弦振动，一些每天都在消逝的、无足轻重又难以忽略的余音。

他抬起血污斑斑的手来抚上枢的面颊，一朵早春的玉兰之花。他在那面孔上蹭上秽物。  
枢皱了皱鼻子，舔起他的手，然后从后面进入他。  
亮晶晶的汗液流到股沟臀缝里，潮热极了，料峭春寒之中温室内园丁正在培育花朵，迅速开放的苦痛红蕾，腐殖质飞快发酵。  
他兴奋得屁股直颤，心里许多话千回百转到了唇边，但又不会表现出来。  
他任由枢侵犯着他，吻着他。在这个时间点上，他戒除了警惕，喘息就像焦虑发作时过呼吸一样，他全然忘我，枉顾自身。  
炉心融解，直达太阳。他是高高的一只云雀被绷在弓弦上。梦境一般，癔症一般。  
枢的笑容像一只中弹的鸽子，他们断线飘落下来，在近地面迂回停留。  
而他鲜血淋漓的双手仿佛被长长风筝线千千万万次割过。  
“是你的风筝。”他说。  
枢不打算理解，也略微感到困惑，这句话很快被生活遗忘了。  
枢在他背后笑了，而他看不到。他只感到难以承受，白昼的光雾咆哮着淹没一切，旭日初升时吸血鬼眯起眼睛注视着，身旁都是耀眼之物。奔流。奔流。  
也许吧。也许美的不是这个世界。  
但是，并不是我注视着这个世界的眼神。我不是优姬。我不是。松林之下积满灰烬，灰色的凤梨边缘干冷锋锐，在温室中开出奇异之花，创造奇异之痛，不是我，都不是我。我喘息着，我被拘禁着。  
你们之中没谁经受过牢狱之苦吧，你们都是拘禁别人并以此取乐。不。我曾拘禁过优姬。当她面有悔意时。  
捏碎一块冰和捏碎一块玻璃并无太大区别，融冰渗着血水滴落在地上，我把冰融化了，血也是我的，事实上不是我捏碎玻璃或雾，而是它们将我绞碎。枢，你用一块冰将我绞碎。  
灯光，如同冉冉斜阳沉入北方海面之前，照着我的面颊。玻璃房顶下水池里一丛纠缠之后徐徐展开的王莲，叶片疙疙瘩瘩返照着金光，春日还早，新绿未成老绿，我就被闷热的空气催开了。——先是雪白馨香，后是缭乱遗红。  
横躺在沙发上的不是我。不是我不是我。我颤抖的手指粘着腥臭秽物。水泉迸碎，英雄遗失他汲水的陶罐，池沼中藻荇缠身，我的根茎陷落了，金黄的荇菜开放在乳尖上，花心一点暗色。这里是一个温室，你在这里爱我，玖兰枢。  
你为什么要爱我？你妈的，为什么？  
我折过你的手，最终没能把它反剪起来，我失败了。  
酥融的汗水。连绵的春雨打在玻璃房顶上，打不进我的花心。但我就那样被人工池水浸泡着，我本是来自异国的河流。世界上最大的河流。我岂是池中物！

我宁愿相信我的高声吟哦和我本身无关。但是，吸血鬼是不能妄谈灵魂的。所以我不能说那是来自我灵魂深处的声音，我宁可承认这是来自于我的肉体。可恶的肉体。是吸血鬼的肉体在渴血，甚至还指使支配理性去追求不卫生的爱情。  
枢问:“为什么人只能看到自己愿意看到的东西呢？”  
我无法回答他。我也不是真正地懂他，也不可能完全理解他。我不想知道那么多，这正是我的本意。但命运让我无数次揣摩。  
在那么许多幽微难明的对话中，言语间一些露骨的试探和表达，稍纵就被忘却了。我正是手执棕枝，夹道欢迎他，把鲜花抛在他脚下，被他的牲畜之蹄践踏。  
然后他进入了耶路撒冷。  
我想告诉他，他很快就会死。他身上缠绕着异样的愿望，人格被异化和抽离。  
但他怎么会死呢——纯血种永远都不会。  
然而，永远的生命让他能够遭逢一切低概率事件。  
他不是必须死，而是肉体能够永恒，却不知何时终有一死。他永远会亲历最可怕的不幸。  
想到这里，我的窃喜和沉思都变得疯狂。  
他的永生真光探照进来，一条袭夺支流的大河，白日之下河床上闪烁着金箔和奶油。浮沫咝咝叫着然后融化。  
上升的太阳令人眩晕。  
谁知道你要做什么。我不去想你的生死，行吗？已经够了。我还将知道，你替优姬磨了趾甲，这种小事，你的血也不放过我吗？

日华展开，一片宝相庄严的莲叶，中心是日球，一圈边缘是淡淡的、明亮的彩虹。那时零感觉灵魂进入了枢的身体，互相交叠的、透明的天国。莲叶的脐心胎生得子，漂流散逸长出新根。  
基督显容了。众人仰望喜乐。  
他那时候觉得生命被放下了。比梦还要单一和自由。  
奔流。在狭窄之处行舟，穿越百草丰茂的溪谷，强硬地转过浊流，悬崖上一朵朵白百合垂头含泪看着他们。从天上悬挂下来。于是他就伸手去够，怎样也够不到，一丛丛石菖蒲嘲笑他。  
然后他们风驰电掣逃离沉积岩里的一小块黑玉和不开花的兰草，不回头，不回头去看洪水在山洞里遗留下的裹尸布。  
天快亮了，锥生君，太阳快出来了。他掐着锥生零的脖子抱紧他。爱是什么。至少此刻爱就是在死亡边缘。

断断续续，呜呜咽咽，锥生把精液咳出来，一朵长长的有喉管、红肋的花垂下了蜜水。他漫不经心拍打零的脊背几下，阴茎塞回到胯间膣内，腰又往上顶顶，黎明时分群虫依旧鸣叫，蝙蝠已睡了。  
眼角泛泪的是零。枢想，像极了美人哭得妆花了，好光景。  
他不肯放锥生零回去。  
零，等他拿起枪，他就又会恢复冷静，强迫仇恨支配自己，行使正义女神谕令于他的天命。他会把快乐抛诸脑后，只撷取生命存续之所必需。他会洗好澡，打上领带，约束本我，重新皱起眉头的凉意。  
晚一点，晚一点。晚一点放开优姬的手，晚一点离开这个世界就好了。我越是得到你们，就越是在惩罚自己。我不是为了这些而活的，有时候我也想。我的父母厌恨我，恐惧我，我本应生而为人却成了吸血鬼，灾祸酝酿在胎内，这和你是一样的，我们的命运都是来自于巧合的诅咒。我生性贪婪也是源于此，人的欲望并不那么外显，吸血鬼都是情难自抑。吸血鬼在处理欲望方面有吸血鬼的方式，在这一点上，比人更接近野兽。我想你早就见识到了。因为你再怎么把自己要求成一个人，你也是吸血鬼！可怕的事你早就经历过，没有我的保护你也难以活到今天。如果说我错，我的错只有一个，那就是爱上你。其他方面，若有羞愧，让我忏悔，岂不是未能穷尽？而且那些事已和今天在世者不直接相关了。  
杂乱的头发底下，他的微笑隐隐含着胜利喜色和谦卑忏悔，但他就是欲言又止。于是他又吻了零，然后吻遍零能够被亲吻的任何地方。  
——祝福他。祝福他人生顺遂。  
他那湛寂常然的眼目低垂，试图收回爱火。  
零，你真是一大灾厄。我也是。我会在火中无尽地燃烧。


End file.
